Surfactant concentrates are well known in the art. Such concentrates are economical to ship to formulators who dilute the concentration with water or add the concentrates to cleaning compositions for use as a component of shampoos, cleansers, lotions, dishwasher or laundry detergents, etc. Food concentrates may also be dehydrated, shipped to a final destination, and then rehydrated prior to final use.
A recurring problem is that in some locations, such as developing countries or wilderness areas, water sources are often contaminated. In these cases, pretreatment or filtering of the contaminated water is required to decontaminate the water prior to reconstituting the consumer or food product.
There is therefore a desire to ship concentrated products to their final destination, and then, starting with water at the final destination, including in some cases contaminated water, reconstitute the product for consumer use.